Elmore Precure - Saiark victim files - Gumball database fanfic
by munchbunch411
Summary: Gumball Watterson talks about how do the Elmore Saiark victims became Saiarks in the first place by analyzing their secret preferred wishes or attitudes. Later, Gumball Watterson talks about how Elmore Saiark Civilian Survivors go through the Saiark attack in the first place. Masuko Miyo gets answers from Gumball Watterson about it though out this "Elmore Precure " fanfic.


Disclaimer : All characters and events appearing in this "Elmore Precure" fanfic are fictitious. However, Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, or to actual events is merely coincidental.

Copyright of :

Gumball - Cartoon Network

Precure - Toei Animation

Elmore Precure - Cure Ariel

Disney characters - Disney

King Kong - Wingnut films

All rights Reserved.

Enjoy!

"Elmore Precure - Saiark victim files"

Gumball Watterson : Hello I'm Gumball Watterson! ! I'm going to talk about The origin of the Elmore ' s Saiark victims.

1. Teri as Snow White - Her neat-freak attitude.

2. Masami as Cinderella - Her Ladylike attitude.

3. Carmen as Aurora - Her serious attitude.

4. Carrie Krueger as Ariel - Her longing to finally be a regular ghost again.

5. Mr. Fitzgerald (Penny ' s Dad) as Sultan aka Hamel (Jasmine ' s Dad) - His overprotective attitude.

6. Ocho as Li Shang - His life-long dream to defend Elmore from Saiarks.

7. Rachel Wilson as Tiana - Her destiny to become a normal girl again.

8. Leslie as Rapunzel- His life-long dream to see the lights of Elmore.

9. Jamie as Merida- Her athletic attitude.

10. Miss Simian as King Kong - Her mean attitude.

11. William as Alice- His snitching job.

12. All Confectionary lovers - they love to eat candy.

13. Bobert as Wall-E, Tron, Baymax, and any Disney robot - His life-long dream to act like a real and regular boy.

14. Anton as Winner the Pooh, etc.- avoid getting eaten by Birds, Sharks, Bears, etc.

15. Rocky as Scuttle, etc.- His mopping job and making his dad, Mr. Robinson proud.

16. Alan as himself - His non - pointy and static-proned attitude.

17. Clayton as Pinocchio - His lying habits.

18. Idaho as Goofy - His simple minded and sensitive attitude.

19. The Elmore Jr. High Librarian (Green Tree Woman) as Cogsworth - Her perpetual habit of actually staying in the school library.

20. Juke the Boomboxer as Chad Danforth - His habit of hiding from his true hobby of wanting to cook food.

21. Larry Needlemayer as Mr. Smee - His perpetual dependence on his boss.

22. Mr. "Gaylord" And Mrs. "Margaret" Robinson (Rocky's long-enstanged parents) as Art Framagucci and Billie Robinson, respectively- Their futuristic-planning but still old-schooled attitude.

23. Sal Left Thumb as Pete - His mean attitude with civilians.

And finally, but not least...

24. Karen as Roxanne (Max's girlfriend) - Her adorable personality.

Well that's pretty much almost everyone, so what do you think Masuko Miyo? :)

Masuko Miyo: So cool Gumball for showing me the origin of Elmore ' s Saiark victims! Are there any Elmore' Saiark civilian survivors?

Gumball Watterson: Yes! Here's a list:

1. All of the Elmore Junior High student's parents as themselves.

2. All Elderly citizens of Elmore as themselves.

3. Hector Jotunheim as Beast Adam

4. Banana Joe as Sebastian, etc.

5. Molly as Anna

6. Principal Brown as Rabbit

7. Mr. Small as John Smith

8. Tina Rex as Pocahontas

9. All of the Elmore background characters as themselves

10. Hot Dog guy as himself

11. Rob as himself

12. Doughnut Sherrif as himself

13. 3D Cube Employee as himself

14. Newspaper employee as himself

15. Charlie as himself

16. Albert as himself

17. Lizard Woman as herself.

And finally, but not least...

18. Granny Jojo as herself.

And not to mention, "Jealousy as himself", The only actual villain in our "Gumball" show in the flashback in our "Elmore Precure" fanfic only.

Masuko Miyo: Yes! Thank you Gumball Watterson for your help! XD

Gumball Watterson : You're Welcome. :)

Masuko Miyo: And there you have Precure fans! Here's some glossaries I've wanted to show you. :)

Masuko Miyo ' s glossary of the week:

1. Saiarks: a group of monsters of the week originally from "Happiness Charge Precure!", who represent the dark reflections of Elmore victims' souls.

2. Saiark victim: a person with a secret preferred wish or attitude, in which He or She unwillingly gets turned into a "Saiark" by either a Disney or Happiness Charge Precure or other crossover villain.

3. Saiark Survivor: a person that doesn't have a secret preferred wish or attitude, in which He or She survives the Saiark attack and doesn't involuntarily get turned into a " Saiark " by either a Disney or Happiness Charge Precure or other crossover villain.

4. Precure Weekly: A fictional and multinational Precure - oriented news line about International Cures and their adventures.

And finally, but not least...

5. "Precure" or "Cure": A person (usually 2nd year Japanese Junior High School girl.) Destined to become a legendary "Precure" to usually defend Earth or A magical "Fairy Land" and defeat Villains and Monsters from spreading Misery and Ruin throughout the multiworlds.

Well that's all for this "Precure Weekly" article. So thanks for stopping by. XD

-The End-


End file.
